


一只友善的炸尾螺

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Young Albus Dumbledore, 小邓出没
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “想到少年时期的邓布利多，总使人感觉很怪异，就好像要想象一个头脑迟钝的赫敏，或想象一只待人友善的炸尾螺。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	一只友善的炸尾螺

**Author's Note:**

> 和旁友聊天突然觉得这个梗傻萌傻萌的哈哈哈  
> 角色只有金斯莱和哈利，活在对话里的小邓和ggad。欢乐向，OOC。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“简单来说，他们想通过帷幔将伏地魔从彼端带回来，但是中间出了问题，导致他们带错了人。”金斯莱总结道，哈利捏了捏鼻梁。

“差不多就是这样。”他说，“虽然我很庆幸他们没成功，但现在我们该拿楼下那个年仅十五岁的阿不思·邓不利多怎么办？”

“这有没有可能是一起时间事故？”金斯莱问。

“不能排除这个可能性，目前傲罗司什么可能性都不能排除。关于那帷幔，我的权限能接触到的信息只到它从前是死刑刑具为止。”哈利回答，“缄默人也许能给您更多答案。”

“我们还在对缄默人中的内鬼进行排查，如果没有内部成员的帮助，那些人不可能接触到帷幔。”

“好消息是，在一个世纪前，使用帷幔执行死刑不算新闻，他对自己可能是被从彼端拖回来的接受得很快。”哈利叹了口气，“坏消息是此事显然给了他一个很好的理由去实现他对帷幔的纯学术好奇，他正非常努力地借题发挥呢。”

“我明白你为什么这么快就逃到我这来做报告了。”金斯莱笑了。

“相信我，部长，我努力过了。我还给了他一张他的巧克力蛙卡片，想分散他的注意力。”

“他有何见解？”金斯莱感兴趣地问。

“鄙视了老年版他自己的鼻子。”哈利苦笑，“不过我们了解到邓不利多对毛发长度的偏好是天生的，虽然他掩饰得很好，但我认为十五岁的邓不利多很高兴将来自己的胡子能长到那个程度。”

“哦，他现在可能还长不出多少胡子，作为一个浓密毛发爱好者会因此担心是很自然的。”金斯莱说。

魔法部长与新晋傲罗两相对视，一时间都产生了超现实的感觉，因为一个字面意义上毛都没长齐的邓不利多与他们仅隔一层楼板。

“此外他对龙血的十二种用途很感兴趣。”哈利补充道，“我以还不能确定这会不会对历史造成影响为由拒绝了。”

“他不同意？”

“他看出了真正原因是我记不住。不过他似乎觉得就算会对历史造成影响，也只会是贡献。因为这样他就可以腾出几年研究别的了。”哈利说，“顺带一提，我认为他之所以相信我，是因为我对他表现出了相当的崇敬，这跟他预期中‘合理’的未来相符。”

金斯莱忍俊不禁。

“我们通知了阿不福思，希望能有点帮助。”哈利补充道，“我有种直觉，他已经在思考八种不同的方法突破傲罗司的防御了。”

“他只有十五岁，你觉得他能做到？”金斯莱问。

“我们希望能够尽可能避免伤亡，部长。”哈利一本正经地回答，“显然邓不利多对这一挑战很感兴趣。”

金斯莱在办公室里踱了小半个圈子，哈利知道他想说什么。向邓不利多展示那张巧克力蛙卡片，不能说他没有私心。

“现在邓不利多提前知道了盖勒特·格林德沃的存在和身份。”金斯莱的口吻严厉起来，“你认为这是明智的吗，傲罗波特？”

“我认为不会造成太大的影响。”哈利说，“您知道邓不利多从来都是反对黑魔法的。”

“广为人知的一切，都发生在阿利安娜·邓不利多死亡之后。”金斯莱说，哈利心中一凛，“你以为在看到斯基特的胡编乱造之后试图去了解邓不利多过往历史真相的人只有你一个吗？他沉迷于自己的野心，间接导致了妹妹的死亡，这件事影响了他的一生。对此你可能比我知道得更多。”

哈利闭了闭眼，他记起在国王十字火车站台上老人哭泣的声音，邓不利多直至死亡，仍为此唾弃自己。他不认为这是校长应得的。

“而且你很清楚阿不福思一定会提醒他阿利安娜和格林德沃的事。只要有一点可能，他都会阻止妹妹的死。”

“那有什么错？”哈利反问，“那是他们的妹妹！是因为保密法，她才会被麻瓜们当成怪物袭击，也是因为这个，巫师的法律无法替她伸冤。她遭遇了那一切，并在十四岁的时候意外身亡，这难道公平吗？”

“关于保密法的问题不在今天的话题范围内。”金斯莱说，“你必须明白，无论这件事是否公平，它都是历史，而这段历史塑造了一个对巫师界举足轻重的人物。如果邓不利多因此成为不了后来的样子，现在的局面就可能被完全改写。你不想看到一个伏地魔仍然在横行霸道的巫师界，对吧？”

“如果您真的了解邓不利多，就应该知道无论如何他最终都会站出来反对格林德沃。他亲口对我说过，他当时就很清楚格林德沃的阴谋，只是被情感蒙蔽了双眼，也正是因为阿利安娜的事，他才迟迟不愿意面对格林德沃。”哈利一口气说道，“我认识的阿不思·邓不利多永远不会成为黑巫师。”

“如果你是这么想，我就要重新考虑让你出外勤的事了。”金斯莱说，“因为我们没法预料你是否会在某次涉及时空魔法的任务中，为了复活自己的父母倒戈。”

哈利差点跳起来揍他，他没那么做很大程度上是因为知道自己打不过金斯莱，显然真正赴死过一次之后他比从前惜命了。

“我父母的情况和阿利安娜不同。”他设法镇静地说道，“我做这件事不全是为了邓不利多。我父母是自己选择了投身战斗，当时的情况对凤凰社很不利，无论如何，他们都可能会早逝。但是阿利安娜不一样，她在六岁时被残害至半疯，并且因为保密法得不到应有的救治。她的父亲为了给她报仇死在阿兹卡班，母亲被她误杀，而后她也死在一场原本与她无关的决斗之中，她从头到尾都没有任何选择。您让我去跟少年邓不利多谈，难道不是因为我是最了解邓不利多的人吗？那您也应该知道，邓不利多之所以信任我，就是因为我会豁出命去阻止这样的事。”

金斯莱盯着他看了很长时间，哈利则努力不要眨眼睛，然后魔法部长突然笑了。哈利恼火地意识到自己又通过了一场测试。

“真高兴能娱乐到你，沙克尔部长。”他酸溜溜地说。

“叫我金斯莱。”金斯莱说，体态比此前放松了一些，“那对于格林德沃这部分，阿不思有没有发表什么看法？”

“我认为他没什么兴趣。”哈利回答，“显然，打败一个黑巫师对他来说太无聊了，所以我告诉了他他们是从朋友反目成仇。”

“他有问他们为什么会成为朋友吗？”

“没，我倾向于在他看来自己同黑巫师成为朋友和打败黑巫师一样是很正常的事。”哈利耸耸肩，“不过他问了格林德沃的事迹。”

“他想知道对方够不够资格？”

“大概是吧，但是在我告诉他格林德沃最后一刻在保护他的坟墓之后，他就彻底失去了兴趣。”哈利学着当时对方的语气，“‘太俗套了’。”

他们愉快地笑了一会儿。

“但他说格林德沃的长相‘差强人意’。”哈利说，“我认为这是少年邓不利多语里的‘我的天他简直迷人得冒泡’。”

“呃。”金斯莱说。

“是啊。”哈利赞同道。

一只纸飞机恰到好处地从门缝钻进来，打破了突如其来的尴尬气氛。金斯莱准确地用两根手指夹住了它，将纸展平。

“看起来，邓不利多成功说服了一名好奇的实习傲罗带他去吃点东西，然后在休息室放倒了他，易容成他的样子乘上了电梯。”他用明显是被逗乐了的口气说，“这会儿电梯大概已经抵达大厅了。该走了，哈利。”

“去对付一个骄傲、固执、才华横溢、不好说话的少年版邓不利多？”哈利憋出悲惨可怜的声音，“我现在写遗嘱还得及吗？”

（全文完）


End file.
